


Cuddling With You

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf!Reader, F/M, Fluff, Implications of smut, sweet Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the retake of Erebor, Fili is busy learning to be a king, and you are working with Ori to sort out the insane amount paperwork. Fili just wants some time away from all the work to hold you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling With You

            When Fili got back to your shared chambers he entered silently. You were still at your desk, a part of the room separated by a curtain which was partially open. He fixed himself a drink and changed into more comfortable clothes than what he had to wear when he was with Thorin. He sat on the couch and watched you work. Your back was hunched, scribbling away with whatever documents you had carried away.

            You worked with Ori as a scribe. You would split the work and either work together in the library, or separately in the room. Fili glanced at your stack. The done pile was barely bigger than the to be done pile, and both were of substantial size. If he did not stop you soon you would work through the night, and he could tell that you had been at it all day already.

            “Come here, Love,” Fili said softly.

            “What?”

            “Take a break from your writing and come here.”

            “Let me finish this document,” you bargained, reluctant to leave a document in the middle.

            “Finish your sentence,” he countered.

            “The paragraph.”

            “Alright, the paragraph. Then get over here. I want to see my lovely wife."

            “Fine,” you sighed as you finished and set your pen down. You turned to see Fili lounging on the couch with a blanket, and a smile on his face.

            “Come on, Love. Let me hold you.”

            You smiled and rose. He watched you walk toward him, hips swaying, smile lighting your eyes. When you sat next to him he spread the blanket out over you. You tucked yourself into his side. Your head was nestled on his shoulder, face tucked into his neck, legs thrown across his lap. His arm went around you. He turned his head to look at you and his mustache braid tickled you.

            He sighed contently. “I’ve missed doing this, getting to cuddle with you.”

            “I’ve missed it too. We both work too much.”

            “Yes, and I don’t think there is much we can do about it. Uncle keeps me so busy with learning his job, and it seems there is endless amounts of paperwork for you and Ori.”

            “Rivers, forests, and mountains of paperwork. I would not be surprised if there was more paper than gold in this mountain,” you said, slightly bitter. Your fingers had seemingly permanent ink stains and your hand often hurt from the amount of writing you did.

            “Let’s take tomorrow off.”

            “Take it off? I think Ori would kill me.”

            ‘I’ll protect you,” Fili said, hugging you tighter to him.

            “Could we spend all morning in bed?”

            “Naturally,” you could hear the grin in his voice. “And the afternoon can be spent riding into the woods, _alone_ ,” he whispered.

            “I like this plan.”

            Fili twisted and rolled until he was on his back and you were lying on top of him. His arms wrapped around your torso. “Then how about we start now?”

            “Sounds good to me,” you snuggled closer to him. “Fili?”

            “Yes, Y/N?”

            “I love you,” you stated simply.

            “I love you, too.”

            “And I’m not just saying that because we’re married,” you informed him.

            “Oh? Then why are you saying it?”

            “Because you're warm, and a good cuddler, and really good in bed.”

            Fili chuckled. “I’m glad I’m all of those things.”

            “And I guess I’m saying it ‘cause I actually love you,” you smiled, face buried in his hairy chest, exposed by his unlaced tunic.

            “You know why I say it?” Fili asked you softly, a hand running through your hair.

            “Why?”

            “Because you make my heart flutter, and my breath catch in my throat. My stomach is filled with butterflies around you, but when we hold each other I feel more at home than I ever have.”

            “Oh, Fili,” you breathed. You pulled yourself up the length of his body do you could look down at his face. “You are the sweetest, bravest, most wonderful dwarf in all of Erebor, and you have made me the luckiest girl in the world,” you kissed him gently on the lips.

            When you pulled back he followed you. His lips made contact with yours and the kiss quickly deepened. Your hands gripped his shoulders. One of his hands tangled in your hair, the other pressed you closer to him. Fili rolled so he was on top of you, gently pressing you into the cushions of the couch. He slipped his tongue on your mouth and you moaned. One of your legs wrapped around your husband’s waist. Fili kissed down your neck gently and pulled at the fabric that covered your shoulders, peppering the now exposed skin with kisses. He pulled back and looked at through his long dark lashes.

            “Let’s go to bed, Love,” Fili rose and stood next to you. He internally laughed at the sight of you lying on your back, breathing heavy, cheeks flushed, looking very put out that he had left you.

            “But we’re already here,” you whinnied, wanting his lips on yours again.

            “Yes, and we’ve proven that the couch is sturdy enough, but I want to make love to you, and that should not be done on a couch.”

            You bit your lip and took the hand the stretch out to you. You had never looked so forward to bedtime.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in desperate need for some Fili, and it was written rather quickly. I do not own anything that you recognize. I appreciate every kudos, comment, and read - Thank you!


End file.
